The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
A sanitary fitting of this kind is known from the document EP 0 061 562 B1. The sanitary fitting has a control cartridge which is arranged in an end region of a fitting housing and defines a longitudinal axis, and is covered by a fitting cap at an end, on this side, of the fitting housing. The fitting cap has a through-passage, through which an actuating shaft, as part of the control cartridge, is connected to an actuating lever which is arranged outside the fitting cap, said actuating shaft being pivotable about a pivot axis that runs at right angles to the longitudinal axis.